Jeff Goldblum
Jeffrey "Jeff" Lynn Goldblum, born October 22, 1952,Jeff Goldblum Biography is a 65-year-old American actor. He is known for his roles in The Fly, Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park: The Lost World, Independence Day and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. On Glee, ''he guest starred as Hiram Berry. Personal life Goldblum was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to Shirley Temeles and the late Dr. Harold L. Goldblum.Pittsburgh Post He has two brothers, Lee and Rick (deceased), and one sister, Pamela.Jeff Goldblum BioBiography Goldblum attended summer sessions at Carnegie Mellon University and attended the Neighborhood Playhouse in New York under the guidance of acting coach Sanford Meisner.Jeff Goldblum goes to the head of the class He was married to Patricia Gaul for six years before a divorce in 1986 and was married to Geena Davis for three years before a divorce in 1990.What happened? He has been a in relationship with Emilie Livingston for over a yearHe's clearly no dinosaur!; they became engaged on 8 July 2014. Jeff Goldblum and Emilie Livingston Are Engaged Goldblum and Livingston got married in November 2014 in Los Angeles, California.Jeff Goldblum Is Married! Actor Weds Emilie Livingston in Los Angeles Goldblum and Livingston have two sons, Charlie Ocean (born July 4, 2015)Jeff Goldblum Welcomes Son Charlie Ocean and River Joe (born April 7, 2017)Jeff Goldblum and Emilie Livingston Welcome Their Second Baby. Career In 1974, Goldblum appeared in ''Death Wish as Freak # 1. Later in his career, as "Lacey Party Guest" in Annie Hall (1977), Goldblum is seen saying into the telephone at a Hollywood party, "This is Mr. Davis. I forgot my mantra." Goldblum has had leading roles in films such as The Fly, Independence Day'' (1996), The Lost World (1997), Earth Girls Are Easy, The Tall Guy, Vibes (1988) and Into the Night (1985). Goldblum's strong supporting roles include those in Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978), The Big Chill (1983), and Jurassic Park (1993), as well as The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) and the cult films The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the Eighth Dimension (1984) and Igby Goes Down (2002).'' For several years, Goldblum was the voice for most U.S. Apple commercials, including advertisements for the iMac and iBook. He also voices some U.S. Toyota commercials as well as Procter & Gamble's facial cream line. He has recently appeared on Irish TV in commercials for the National Lottery. Goldblum taught acting at Playhouse West in North Hollywood with Robert Carnegie. It was with several actors from this acting company that he improvised and directed the live action short film Little Surprises, which was nominated for an Academy Award in 1996. Goldblum got the role of Adam in the upcoming film Adam Resurrected, a film adaptation of the Yoram Kaniuk novel about a former German entertainer who becomes the ringleader to a group of Holocaust survivors in an asylum after World War II. In September 2006, it was announced that Goldblum was one of the founding members of a new theater company in New York called The Fire Dept. According to press materials, "The Fire Dept is made up of established and emerging writers, directors, actors and designers who have come together to create and produce work that cannot be replicated inside a television box or on a movie screen. The work of The Fire Dept combines the rigor and structure of great narrative storytelling with the vitality of formal experimentation to immerse audiences in a total experience that leaves them awake, alive and transformed." The company will devote energy into developing new live theater works as well as interpreting old favorites. His guest appearance was on Sesame Street in 1990 as Bob's long-lost brother Minneapolis (parody of Indiana Jones) where Big Bird's friend Snuffleupagus had "the golden cabbage of Snuffertiti" hidden in his cave. He has also appeared on Tom Goes to the Mayor, The Colbert Report, and Tim and Eric Awesome Show Great Job!. Goldblum replaced Chris Noth as a Senior Detective on Law & Order: Criminal Intent. In the series, Goldblum plays the role of Detective Zach Nichols. In August 2010, media outlets reported that Goldblum had decided not to return to Criminal Intent due to persistent concerns about the program's future. Goldblum will reprise his role from Independence Day in the 2016 sequel Independence Day: Resurgence. He guest starred on the Nextflix original series Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt as Dr. Dave in 2016 In May 2016, Goldblum was announced to be the Grandmaster in Marvel's Thor: Ragnarok. It is set for a November 2017 release.Thor: Ragnarok: Cate Blanchett, Jeff Goldblum, and more join cast In April 2017, Goldblum was announced to be reprising his role as Dr. Ian Malcolm in the Jurassic World sequel, it is slated for a June 2018 release date.Jeff Goldblum Joins 'Jurassic World' Sequel (Exclusive) Filmography Gallery jeff1.jpg jeff2.jpg jeff3.jpg jeff4.jpg jeff5.jpg jeff6.jpg jeff7.jpg jeff8.jpg jeff9.jpg jeff10.jpg jeff11.jpg jeff13.jpg jeff14.jpg jeff15.jpg jeff16.jpg jeff17.jpg jeff18.jpg jeff19.jpg jeff20.jpg jeff12.jpg Jeff-Goldblum-jeff-goldblum-13453407-1721-2560.jpg tumblr mbsjhiCbyx1qa13pro1 1280.png tumblr lw6bzoHg1b1qceeyno1 1280.jpg tumblr lr6evhexTF1qzwmbeo1 r1 500.jpg tumblr lg0kbaLf5z1qc7ow9o1 500.jpg Jeff-Goldblum-jeff-goldblum-13817997-357-500.jpg jeff goldblum-14298.jpg JO Orchestra Debuts at Café Carlyle.jpg JO Orchestra Debuts at Café Carlyle, 2.jpg Jeff .jpg Jeff and Emilie.jpg Jeff and Emilie II.jpg Jeff and Emilie III.jpg Jeff, Emilie and Charlie.jpg Jeff Goldblum .jpg Tumblr_o6i0al9VFC1uxavoco1_1280.jpg Jeff IEP2016.jpeg Jeff IEP20162.jpeg Jeff IEP20163.jpeg Jeff IEP20164.jpeg Jeff IEP20165.jpeg tumblr_inline_p998gifNkY1ty99rh_540.jpg tumblr_inline_p998giLWVb1ty99rh_540.jpg tumblr_inline_p998givcta1ty99rh_500.jpg tumblr_inline_p998gjdYin1ty99rh_500.jpg tumblr_inline_p998gjTZaC1ty99rh_500.jpg tumblr_inline_p998gjXBoT1ty99rh_500.jpg tumblr_inline_p998gkEbdd1ty99rh_540.jpg tumblr_inline_p998gkuHgn1ty99rh_500.jpg External links * * References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars